The Old Titans
by yellowy
Summary: After the Titans split, Raven strangely meets Vic Cyborg, and then Terra and Gar Beast Boy. The four then search for long lost Robin and Starfire in an effort to bring them back to become the Titans once more.


Chapter 1

Raven lay in her bed unable to sleep for two reasons, one was that there was a moth impaling itself against her ceiling and two was that ever since the titans broke apart, Raven had never felt whole. Cyborg left first because he said there was a car job or something, then Starfire who left because she missed her home and wanted to stay there now. Beast Boy left for Terra who was on TV interviewed about a meteor crash. He moved halfway across the globe to see her. Robin left for no reason. He left her. She was now stay in an apartment by herself, each mindless day growing more and more-

Damn moth.

-lonely.

When she could see the sun she knew that she may aswell get up. Her mind was still sore and her head felt heavy. She didn't know why and frankly she didn't need to.

Making tea and having something small for breakfast, Raven got changed out of her singlet and PJ pants I into her gray jeans, plain, blue top with a "University" jumper that was huge and baggy on her with converse shoes. Her hair was now past her shoulders, like it was before she cut it (in Birthmark Ep) years ago.

Raven walked out of her room, down the stairs and into the world. Her job days were Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday. It was Thursday. She figured it was way to cold to go swimming and she felt like utter slop.

On Thursday Raven did nothing much but watch a movie and go for walks. She felt empty and stupid.

When Friday came, she woke to her alarm clock and soon got up, changed into something a little more presentable than what she wore yesterday and ate something small for breakfast. When Raven got into her car, she was thankful there was petrol. Her engine was running and working… for once. When she drove it out of the parking lot, she realised that she had a flat tire.

"I knew there was a catch," Raven mumbled as she got out of her car in her tight black pants and collared white shirt. Looking at her tires, she saw the flat was on her back left tire.

"Great," said Raven. She emailed on her blackberry that she had a flat tire and was going to arrive late but no one replied.

"Brilliant," she said under her breath pulling a face. She sat in her car and called the car service. A man picked up.

"How may I help you today? We can-"

"Can it, yeah, I have a flat and I need to get to work, can you send someone?"

"I'm on my way," said the same deep voice that suggested he was a large man. When Raven gave her address, she thought about how she was unhappy. Not unhappy, she told herself, just not over the moon in happiness.

When the man arrived, she couldn't help but blink rapidly at the man who was wearing a large jump suit. He had dark skin with dark eyes. He was bald and looked a little older than her.

"So what tire is it?" He asked. Raven was still staring. Can it be? She thought.

"Miss? What tire?" He asked once more.

"Cyborg! It is you!" Raven yelled actually smiling.

"…Rae?" He said dropping his tools.

"CYBORG!" Raven said hugging her long lost (pretend) big brother. She felt a bear hug back and was for once in a long time happy.

"You did get that job as a journalist didn't you?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, and how about you Cy-… Victor…?" Said Raven reading his name tag.

"Yeah, Cyborg seemed a little too robotic. Vic was my real name."

Raven didn't know that surprisingly.

"Anyway you work at the car service?"

"Sure do," Vic said smiling. "I still can't believe it is you! Wait till Beast Boy and Terra hear about this!"

"Beast Boy and Terra?! BEAST BOY AND TERRA? Are you serious? He found Terra?"

"Yeah, he found her a while ago, he and Terra are living in my house until they have enough money to buy their own apartment or house."

"You live in a house? How much do you get paid? Sorry to be rude."

"Nah it's OK but they pay me extra since I uh… became director of the company."

"Good for you Vic! What is Beast Boy doing now?"

"Do you want to ask him? Because you can swing by my house after work?"

"Screw work! I really want to see them!"

Raven felt over the moon now, she would soon see her long lost friends! She was so happy. Even if she got fired from her job, she really didn't care. She just wanted to see BB and Terra to catch up.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Review please, I want to see if I should keep with this story!


End file.
